


So Very Far Away

by DOW_maranmomo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, Nostalgia, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOW_maranmomo/pseuds/DOW_maranmomo
Summary: Summoner Jademarie is homesick, and seeks comfort in anything she can.





	So Very Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to this is very venty and self indulgent and my writing isn’t very good but here’s my attempt at a ficlet.
> 
> Also alfonse might be a bit out of character so my apologies in advance.
> 
> Summary: Jademarie is homesick and seeks comfort anywhere she can.

Askr was beautiful no doubt, and the castle even more so. Everything bathed in white and gold, intricate details in the most insignificant places. The room she was given also lived up to this standard. Beautifully crafted furnishings, plush carpet, and a large canopy bed with silken sheets and blankets. It reminded her of a foreign palace she had seen once in a picture, or maybe one of those expensive hotel rooms she would see celebrities stay in on instagram.

 

But despite her beautiful and undoubtedly luxurious surroundings, Askr’s summoner could not sleep. There was a strange ache in her chest she couldn’t ignore. As beautiful as everything was, it was so unfamiliar, so different; and it scared her. It’s been 3 weeks so far, and it hadn’t completely sunk in that she couldn’t go home. It was one thing to visit a place like this, but to stay until god knows when?

 

“Home…”

 

Home (technically) was a drafty, cheap, and cramped studio apartment near her university. It wasn’t anything special, but as Jademarie tossed and turned and pined for anything familiar, she would give anything to be in her own bed.

 

But truly, when she thought of home, she thought of the house she grew up in. Home was a white two floor house, in a small town lush with trees. There was no magic, no dashing heroes and beautiful princesses, but it was home. At least with living on her own back in her world, she could always go back to visit, but now…

 

“Home is so… so very far away…”

 

Turning onto her back, Jademarie stared at the ceiling, letting herself reminisce.

Home was the little pink room she grew up in, reading excessively, singing to nothing, practicing the recorder.

Home was a backyard that seemed like a forest, full of cool looking sticks and flowers and adventure.

Home was a warm hug, a chapped kiss on the cheek from her grandmother, the smell of pie baking in the kitchen.

Home was a summer night spent stargazing from her window, trying to remember all of the constellations.

 

She felt her vision getting blurry, reaching to her face to find fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Wiping her face, Jademarie pulled herself out of the lonely confines of the bed.

 

She needed to clear her head.

She needed anything, anything familiar, anything to feel less alone.

Jademarie found herself on the main balcony, looking up at the sky, searching for the patterns she had known by heart as a kid. In nothing but her thin nightgown, she traced the stars with puffy eyes, not even noticing the growing goosebumps on her skin from the chilly night air.

 

There was a moon, there were stars, but they weren’t the ones she knew.

 

“Jademarie?”

 

She jumped slightly, and turned to see Alfonse standing at the entrance of the terrace looking rather concerned. She quickly rubbed her eyes and prepared herself to pretend to be alright.

 

“Ah, Alfonse you scared me… what are you doing out here this late?” She said quietly, unable to speak louder for fear her voice may break. The prince looked at her carefully, noticing the subtle difference in her demeanor. “I lost track of time with reading about the next world we have to visit… but I could ask you the same thing” he said carefully. She smiled softly and turned back to the night sky, as he stayed in place to give her some distance.

 

“Couldn’t sleep. I always found stargazing to be really calming…” she paused, her words choking her silently. “…it..helped me sleep when I was a kid… back home.”

Alfonse suddenly understood, but he didn’t know what to say, how to comfort her. He couldn’t assure her that she’s go home soon, because he didn’t know that for sure. More than anything he wanted to be someone she could talk to, feel content around, but in that moment he couldn’t say a thing.

“It’s beautiful here, and i see more stars here too. But… they aren’t the ones I knew…” Jademarie spoke, more so to herself than to Alfonse, and he could only listen.

“It’s so strange, everything here is wonderful but so unfamiliar… It’s kind of lonely being so far away from what I’m used to.” Her cold fingers grasped the bannister, as if grasping for any form of comfort.

 

Alfonse took a step toward her, trying to offer any kind of solace. “I know this must be a lot for you, and to be here so suddenly… and there’s not much I can do. But I can listen to you… if that is of any comfort…” he managed to softly utter. “Above anything, I want you to be able to be content here at the least…”

A melancholy smile crossed her face at his words, as she briefly turned to look at the prince. He was sincere, and for someone who claimed to not want to get close to anyone, he really was trying his best to be there for her. She sighed.

“I’m just homesick is all… I’m sure one day i’ll be over it… maybe even build a new life here… but for now….” she paused once more, turning to hide the tears welling up once more.

“It just so different… Even the sky is different here, and I feel so out of place yknow? Even if my life wasn’t the best in my world, it was still what I knew…I must seem childish for not being able to adjust to change but…” her words were choked with the sobs catching in her throat.

 

Alfonse swiftly moved to her side, decorum and personal rhetoric overshadowed by empathy. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to him, finally getting a full look of her reddened, puffy eyes and her tear stained cheeks.

“You’re not childish for being human, you’re anything but.” He said firmly, looking into her eyes.

“You’ve been doing anything and everything to help us since you arrived, and I couldn’t thank you enough. But you have every right to want to go back home, the least I can do is let you grieve without judgement.”

Sniffling, she suddenly embraced the prince, catching him by surprise at the sudden contact. “I-i just feel so alone, even though I’m surrounded by wonderful people…” she wept, muffled by his chest.

“I know the feeling…” he said cautiously wrapping his arms around her, “but… if it’s any help… I’m right here if you ever need to talk, or just to not be alone..”

Jademarie lifted her head, large brown eyes still raw from crying. “R-really?”

“Of course” he smiled down at her. She gave her own clumsy smile in return, and buried her head back into his chest.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Now lets go inside, we wouldn’t want you to get actually sick.”

 

She suddenly remembered the cold breeze she’s been standing in for the past half hour, in only her nightgown. She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Y-yeah I am kinda freezing”


End file.
